onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 887
Chapter 887 is titled "Somewhere, Someone is Wishing for Your Happiness". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 20: Ideo Arc - "We Don't Care Whether You Reconcile or kill Each Other." After their new ship is completed, the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance leaves the Longarm and Longleg crews behind. Short Summary Bege continues his assault on Cacao Island, revealing that the Nostra Castello can travel on land with tank treads. Sanji gets the cake on the ship, and the cake baking group successfully gets off the island. However, Oven damages the Nostra Castello by boiling the ocean, but Pound rescues its crew by attacking his stepson. Oven retaliates by attacking Pound with a flaming sword, but Pound is happy to have seen Chiffon and his grandson Pez. Meanwhile, Big Mom and her fleet catch up to the Thousand Sunny. Long Summary The citizens of Cacao Island are shocked to see that Bege shot Oven. The soldiers under Oven's command declare that they are surrounded. Oven stands up, saying that he will personally execute Bege. Pudding nervously asks Chiffon what they should do now that they are completely blocked off from the harbor. Despite the odds, Bege orders the Nostra Castello to continue forward. Once the ship reached the coast, the paddles turn into tank treads, revealing that the ship is amphibious and can travel on land as well. Oven is thunderstruck by this, ordering his men to fire at both Bege and the ship. Bege tells Chiffon and the WCI31 to pass them the cake. The chefs say that there's no way to safely transfer it over, but Sanji kicks the carriage and launches it onto Bege's ship. Oven is surprised to see the cake move as well, wondering how a mere cook can have that much power to move something that large with just one leg. After the cake lands safely aboard the Nostra Castello, Chiffon and Bege embrace with Pez while Pudding gets lovestruck with Sanji once more. Despite his men begging Oven to move, the latter does not budge and declares that he will stop the ship. The Nostra Castello promptly runs him over, shocking Oven's subordinates. Chiffon tells Bege that they must travel to the southeastern seas. Both Bege and Pudding note that the only way to get there is by land, which will result in the destruction of some of the chocolate houses. As they leave, Chiffon notices Pound smiling and waving at them and again doesn't recognize him as her father. However, Pez notices his grandfather and happily waves back. The Nostra Castello later reaches the sea. As Bege corrects Sanji after the latter thanked him for the save, Vito notices the fish in the area have been boiled and are floating. It's revealed that Oven survived getting run over and is heating up the sea with his Devil Fruit powers. They realize the sudden increase in heat has destroyed some of the Nostra Castello paddles and will also damage the cake. Suddenly, Pez starts to laugh and wave towards the shore. Chiffon looks and sees that Pound is lunging towards Oven with a large club. He strikes Oven against the back of the head, shattering his club. Oven glares as he slowly raises his arm out of the ocean, lowering the temperature back to normal. Pound notes that he was supposed to fall into the ocean as Oven menacingly approaches his stepfather. Pound waves one more time at Pez as he silently tells his grandson that his mother and father will take good care of him. Pound remembers when both Chiffon and Lola were born and Big Mom immediately discarded him before he even had a chance to hold his two newborn daughters. He adjusts his tie as Oven swings a large heated blade at his neck. Pound silently apologizes for not being there for either of his daughters, but is grateful he was able to see Chiffon happy at least once in his life. As he congratulate Chiffon for her marriage, Pez starts to cry uncontrollably as Oven strikes Pound. Aboard the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats, Jinbe, and Carrot find themselves pursued by Big Mom and a fleet of Tarteships once again. They resolve to keep going while Sanji orders the chefs to start decorating the cake. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Nostra Castello is revealed to be able to travel on land. **The wedding cake has been moved onboard the Nostra Castello. **Chiffon reunites with the Fire Tank Pirates while Sanji and the chefs go on their ship. *The time in which Lola and Chiffon were born and Big Mom discarded Pound is revealed to be 26 years ago. *Sanji, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the chefs have departed Cacao Island. *Oven strikes down Pound. *The Thousand Sunny is pursued by Big Mom and her crew once again. Characters Arc Navigation